The invention relates to an electric switching apparatus comprising a switching unit having electric contacts commanded to opening and/or closing. An electro-magnetic actuator commands opening and/or closing of the electric contacts. The switching apparatus also comprises mechanical latching means designed for connection of a detachable add-on unit, said latching means, in a first operating position, enabling mechanical fixing of the detachable add-on unit on the switching unit.
The invention also relates to a detachable add-on unit designed to be connected to an electric switching apparatus according to the invention.